Episode 3934 (19 January 2010)
Synopsis In the café, Denise tells Lucas that Ian didn’t do it and that she would know if she was looking into the eyes of a murderer. Uncomfortable, Lucas goes to leave. Later, Denise takes Lucas a sandwich at the community center but he tells her that Loretta brought them all lunch already. Seeing Denise, Loretta asks her if she has come to help but Denise tells her she’s busy. Lucas thanks everyone for their hard work, whilst Loretta tells Lucas it’s down to his fantastic leadership. Angered by Loretta’s outrageous flirting with Lucas, Denise slams the sandwich on the table, telling Lucas she has to go. Stacey asks Jean and Bradley if it is ok for Becca to stay. Bradley is not so keen and an aggravated Stacey tells Bradley her friend has no one else. Bradley explains that he thinks Becca could send Stacey over the edge as he doesn’t want her looking after someone else when she is meant to be looking after herself. Later, Jean and Bradley walk into the Slaters’ and finds a note saying that she will be back with Becca. Jean and Bradley are not thrilled. At the Beale house, the police are searching the place and Christian tries to tell them they will find nothing. Seeing the police taking her laptop, Lucy starts to complain, whilst Jane tells them that Ian didn’t kill Archie. To keep her children away from the police, Jane asks Christian to look after them. Outside, a crowd watches the police taking belongings from the Beales’ house and Billy stands talking to a plain-clothed officer. Peggy tells Roxy and Ronnie that Ian isn’t a murderer. Ronnie gives Jack Glenda’s date of birth along with an old address and tells him she wants to track down her mother. Jack tells Ronnie, he can’t promise anything but will do what the can. Jack realises that Ronnie hasn’t told Roxy that she’s trying to track their mother down. In an interview room, Janine goes over her story with DCI Marsden, stating that she found the recording of Ian’s confession and decided to hand it in. Janine says that both Archie and Ian took advantage of her, and that when Ian found out about the recording he attacked her. DCI Marsden begins to quiz Janine about the laptop, but Janine tells her that Ian chucked it in a canal, and if they found it, it would prove that Ian killed Archie. Back at the flat, Ryan asks Janine why she shopped Ian to the police. Janine mocks Ryan for caring about Ian, and tells him that the police needed a result and that Ian was never was going to pay her. Unbuttoning Ryan’s shirt and trying to be intimate, Janine tells him that nobody, except Jane cares about Ian. Angry at Janine’s attitude, Ryan grabs her hand, and tells her that she makes him sick before walking out and leaving her. Protesting about his rights, Ian is taken to an interview room. Ian meets his solicitor and smiles at the hope of being released. The solicitor advices him to stay calm, and to answer the police’s questions. The solicitor asks Ian if he has told him everything, to which Ian confirms yes. Later, Marsden asks Ian about having sexual intercourse with Janine, but Ian refuses to comment. She tells Ian that she has a statement from Janine stating that he murdered Archie. An angry Ian demands to speak to the officer in charge and then breaks down saying that Phil Mitchell is the man they should really be interviewing. Marsden turns her questioning onto Phil, and how Ian got him to put the Vic up as security for a loan. She asks Ian if he was being blackmailed by Archie. No comment. She plays him the Janine ‘sex tape’. Ian makes no comment. She shows CCTV footage of Ian throwing the laptop into the canal. (Jane is out of view.) And then she produces a bag, containing Archie’s (wet) laptop. Ian breaks his silence, insisting that he didn’t kill Archie and demands to be released. A crying Ian confesses to sleeping with Janine and that Archie had a recording and was going to tell Jane. Ian continues to tell DCI Marsden that he broke into the Vic to find the laptop and that Archie found him and threw him out of the pub, but he went back later to retrieve it. Later, lying in a dark cell, Ian hears the door open and DCI Marsden walks in telling him he can speak to his wife. Excited about being released, DCI Marsden tells him he isn’t leaving and they are charging him for the murder of Archie Mitchell. In the café, Pat sees Janine walk in with a swollen lip and asks her what happened. Pat doesn’t believe Ian attacked Janine until Jane walks in and calls Janine a ‘lying back-stabbing tart’. Later Pat soon learns that Jane and Ian didn’t go to the police before, because Jane wants to adopt a baby and the investigation would damage their application. Pat begins to question why Janine went to the police, given that if Ian is sent down she won’t get anything anyway. In the café, Jack gives Ronnie a few pieces of paper with details about Glenda and the two of them later head off to find her. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes